Crossover Dream
by jcfreak4ever
Summary: Only posted for laughs; it's not meant to be serious or anything. Hope you enjoy it!


**Okay, I know this is really weird, but hey, it's a dream I had one night, and it kind of sounds like a oneshot, albeit a strange one! This is only posted for laughs; it's nothing really serious plot-wise. XD Enjoy!**

It started with the setting in WLK when the first event rolls around, only, instead of riding Florguses, we(me and the JN gang) rode on a version of Jimmy's Robo-Walker, only it had a flat platform to stand on with robotic legs as you maneuvered it with your mind. The field was covered with, instead of floating rocks, a criss-crossing laser pattern resembling a checkerboard, light blue in color. The goal was to maneuver across the lasers while disturbing them as little as possible in order to activate a lighted switch at the opposite side. Instead of the Gorlocks, we faced the Needleheads in that challenge. Strangely enough, one of them had its head blown up.

We ran across the field with Jimmy in the lead, surprisingly, and he activated his switch first, then we raced back to the opposite side where we started before the Needleheads could catch up to us. Meldar showed up in a brilliant flash of light and announced begrudgingly, "In an unfortunate twist of fate, Team Earth wins!" He sure seemed pretty ticked off when he said that.

Instead of being "flash-teleported' like Meldar, we, Team Earth and Team Needlehead, hurried across a deserted desert-like field away from the arena for some odd reason. In a bizarre turn of events, we all stopped in one location. That was when I saw the Needleheads devising some sorta plan with drawings and arrows drawn on the ground in front of them. Then I saw one of them nod his head to his comrades, then began eyeing Libby. Naturally, this freaked her out, so she started running away from him as far as she could, but their paths circled around and got closer until the 2 bumped into eachother, Libby strangely receiving a nasty shock from the encounter. Our team ran up to her, frantically asking all at once if she was okay. She held her hand up for silence, then she noted out loud, "Hey! For some strange reason, I'm picking up radio signals in my head!" This highly interested Jimmy, who then concluded, "The Needleheads must have some previously unknown characteristics! They generate electricity when excited!"

"No duh, Neutron!" Libby snapped, "I just got shocked by one!" Then she got a strange look in her eyes and informed us, "I'm picking up some strange television signals back on Earth, somethin' about a burger commercial that Mr. Neutron's watching? Weird!"

We all just stared at her, bewildered that she'd even say something like that.

Then, suddenly, we(just Team Earth this time) were mysteriously teleported to the shore of some lake, but its beaches were rusty red, as if we were on Mars after a freak thunderstorm had filled its lakes and oceans again, but with no vegetation whatsoever. Then Cindy pointed out, "This area needs something... like a spa!" With that, we all began digging an area that would suffice for a hot tub, but it soon turned into a sinkhole that dropped us into an area that looked strangely similar to where the first event was held, and right beneath us, the spa we were trying to create just appeared out of nowhere right below us, with bubbling water, bubble jets, and everything, so we settled down right next to it. Then Carl seemed a little concerned, because he immediately informed us while pointing at the hot tub, "But none of us brought swimsuits..."

As if on cue, some lockers and dressing rooms, containing what we'd all need, appeared nearby from seemingly out of nowhere, boys in one and girls in the other. Sheen immediately got excited and exclaimed, running to the guys' dressing room, "Last one in's a Robo-Fiend!" After he and the rest of us were prepared, we all splashed into it. Strangely enough, other hot tubs popped up out of nowhere right near ours, and right then, we run into the Rocket Power gang, Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam. One of the hot tubs nearby mysteriously turned into a skateboard rink, only it was turquoise in color and seemed to be spiral shaped in pattern. Naturally, this excited Otto and the others, so they grabbed their gear and began skating. As if on cue, also as if the JN gang and I had skateboarding talents, we also grabbed some gear and joined them. At that moment, the skating area began twisting inwards like a drain that ended in, well, nothingness! Otto and his friends didn't seem to care, as they just skated upwards towards the rim like nothing was wrong. But as for me and the JN gang, we immediately panicked and scrambled to get to the surface and out of that vortex, but our efforts were in vain; it seemed as if we were being sucked into a black hole, only it was turquoise in color and spiraling inward! I thought we were all doomed!

That was when I woke up.


End file.
